Waterloo Enders
by Brittany Paget
Summary: Characters from both shows past and present will experience some shocking drama's and do shocking things Lucy get's murdered by a Waterloo road pupil but who? find out
1. Chapter 1

Waterloo Enders

"Ok everyone we are going to go to Walford next week on Monday." Michael announced in assembly all the kids where buzzing not. "Sir ain't that where that man was murdered in that pub with a statue." Darren asked it's a stupid question really. "Yeah Darren it is i hard that Walford is full of drama." Rhiannon said making a plan in her head. "Donte we should go i hear they have a pub where anyone can get a free drink." Chlo told her husband. "Ok then babe." Donte smiled at her. "You will stay at the local B and B you may have to share rooms." Michael said leaving the hall. "Are you sure about this Michael i read a lot of things about that place?" Tom asked hugging Rose. "Yeah my brother lives there." Michael told everyone in the staff room.

It was a week later and most of the students got on the coach and teachers made their own way. It was a couple of hours later when everyone arrived at Walford. "Albert Square." Donte read out. Donte, Chlo, Mika, Denzel, Sam, Rhiannon and Darren went in the pub "Queen Victoria pub." Darren read grinning. They all went inside where the residents of Albert Square where staring at them. "Alright mate can i have 7 large vodka's please?" Darren asked. "Got ID?" Peggy asked him. "No." Darren told her. "Get out of my pub!" Peggy shouted at them. They all left and went to look around the square. The kids went in the cafe with money to buy things. Denzel saw Lucy looking at him he smiled at her. "She's good looking." Denzel told Darren out loud. "She's my daughter." Ian told them from behind the counter.

"Dad you're so embarrassing." Lucy moaned. Kylie walked in and saw Lucy "Oi Beale you owe me big time!" Kylie shouted as Lucy ran home. "Hello Mr Beale remember me?" Kylie asked. "Yeah Kylie Stacks i do remember you." Ian told him everyone looked at him. "Lucy owes you nothing alright i see ya near her again and you get it understand me." Ian told him "Loving the drama already." Darren whispered. Kylie left and Mr Burn came in. "Michael is that you?" Ian asked. "Yeah this place hasn't changed has it." Michael said looking round. "Dad would be so proud of ya. "Michael told his brother. "Jane meet my brother." Ian called to his wife. She came out. "This is Michael my half-brother." Ian told his wife. "Hi Michael I'm Jane." She introduced herself. Darren and Donte both looked at her. "What's a ugly mug doing with that?" Darren asked. Denzel looked at him and giggled slightly. Christian walked in and Chlo, Mika and Rhiannon looked at him. "Wow he is fit." Chlo whispered to the other girls. Chlo stood up and felt a pain "Donte the baby is coming." Chlo told him. Everyone looked at her. Chlo's waters broke she screamed in pain. Michael phoned an ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chlo had her baby girl in the cafe the ambulance arrived shortly after. Chlo and Donte went to the hospital. Lucy was in the park with her twin brother Peter. "Kylie is back." Lucy told him shocked. "Really?" Peter asked her. "Yeah he said i owe him big time." Lucy told her twin. "He's bad news Luc trust me." Peter advised his sister. "I know that now." Lucy told him. Kylie entered the park Peter saw him. "Lucy you owe me." Kylie told her. "She owes you nothing." Peter told him punching Kylie in the face. Kylie left and went somewhere else. "Peter he's gonna kill you." Lucy told her twin in a worried voice. "I don't care about that." Peter said. It started to rain so they left the park and went home. On the way they saw Kylie , Bolton, Paul and Barry looking at them. Kat was arguing with Bianca which made them all look Peter and Lucy quickly went inside. "Where did they go?" Kylie asked angry. The other boys just watch Kat and Bianca fighting they slapped each other and punched each other "You whore!" Bianca shouted going home. Kylie went to pay Lucy a visit.

Barry, Bolton and Paul waited outside for Kylie. Kylie kicked the door down he ran in the house Lucy was the living room with Bobby and Peter. "Give me my money now!" Kylie shouted grabbing Lucy's arm and dragging her of the sofa. "Mum, Dad!" Bobby shouted they came down so did Cindy. Kylie had hold of Lucy's hair and one hand around her neck. "get of her!" Peter demanded. "You have by Friday or your dead." Kylie told her pushing her to the floor then shortly leaving after. Kylie went outside with the others. "I threatened her." Kylie smirked. "Chlo had her baby they called it Izzy." Barry informed the rest of the boys. Lucy got up and her face was covered in bruises and red marks. Her noise was pouring out with blood and her head was pounding. Kylie went to the pub where Ian was "Touch Lucy again and you'll pay." Ian warned him. Michael came in and saw Kylie "Leave my nice alone." Michael told him buying a drink. Kylie was at the B&B thinking of his plan.

It was now Friday and Kylie still didn't have the money it was good Friday so that made things even better for Kylie. It was night time about 11:00 pm and Kylie walked into the house Kylie had a massive stick he hit Lucy with it around the head at the wrong angle. She fell and died. Bobby saw it as he was in the kitchen Kylie didn't see him. Bobby took a knife from the kitchen and stabbed Kylie to death. "Kill my sister i kill you." Bobby laughed. "You've been Bealed." Bobby said taking a phone to get someone to move both body's. There was knock and few minutes later Bobby let them in. "I'll pay ya to take Lucy to the common and Kylie the river." Bobby told them handing them the money. They left and Bobby also left knowing he killed Kylie Stacks. Darren and Barry started worrying that Kylie hasn't returned yet but they went to bed and wait to see if he was there in the morning.


End file.
